


the price of turnips

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Claude wants is to stream some Animal Crossing with his boyfriend, maybe get a kiss or two. Easier said than done when he's turned their entire bedroom upside down, still cannot find his console, and Dimitri won't help.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 172





	the price of turnips

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i haven't written in a while...and this is an extremely self indulgent way for me to try break out of my writing slump. i would like to thank several people on twitter for helping me out with this fic!  
> [flynn](https://twitter.com/_fhirdiad) for the inspo, [polo](https://twitter.com/Pillow_boi) for the emote edit, and [who](https://twitter.com/hardkourparcore) and [dani](https://twitter.com/danivonfemblem) for taking the time to beta!  
> idk just take this. ty for reading, comments appreciated :)  
> ps: their dog is a chowchow named cabbage

“Dimitri, have you seen my Switch?” 

Claude is looking under every pillow and book scattered across the room, and so far has crawled under two tables _and_ the bed in hopes he will find the accursed thing. He booted it up first thing in the morning while waiting to be pampered with breakfast in bed, and his intention had been to return it to the shelf above the bed where it rested all night. Easier said than done when breakfast came accompanied by loving kisses, and he’d thrown it somewhere in the sea of pillows and the overall mess that their shared bedroom has become.

He has exactly twenty minutes to find it, boot his computer, set up for the stream and get dressed, and Dimitri isn’t even helping him. Instead, his boyfriend of one year sits cross legged in one of the bean bags, focused on his own console, nodding to the sound of Tom Nook giving a lengthy explanation on game mechanics. 

“Dimitri.”

“Did you look under the bed?” Dimitri glances up from the game. 

“Twice already,” Claude says, scratching his head. “You _could_ help me find it.”

“I could, and then I’ll find it somewhere you already searched, and you will be pouty for the rest of the evening.”

What’s worse is that Dimitri is right, because that’s exactly what happened last time. With a huff, he gets back on his knees and resumes the search. Fifteen minutes. All things considered, if he doesn’t find it, he has other options to entertain his viewers for the evening and still spend time with Dimitri. It’s not that often that they have so much free time to dedicate to each other, especially not during the week — Dimitri spends many hours either at work or studying late into the night, and Claude has a thesis to write that he’s restarted at least three times now.

Streaming had steadily started giving Claude some income so as not to depend on money from his parents, and between that and Dimitri’s own pay they had managed to save up enough to move out together close to campus less than two months ago. They still don’t get as much time together as either would want, but waking up next to Dimitri hits different; Claude briefly wonders if he will ever get used to it. The clock ticks down and lets him know he has ten minutes left, and if he doesn’t stop daydreaming his Switch might remain forever buried like an ancient cursed heirloom.

“Timmy and Tommy have tea sets for sale. How many do you want?” 

“Depends on what color they are.” Claude’s voice comes muffled from under the bed, as he’s decided to look there again. A few things fly out from under it, including several plushes, toys, and trinkets their cat hid under there, and the dog’s old leash that they both had given up on ever finding again. Completely chewed up. 

“Pink, the softer kind. I think they would look nice in your aquarium room.” Dimitri barely avoids getting hit in the face by a yarn mouse. “It’s the one Hilda has in her picnic area.”

“I’ll have three. Sorry for missing, I’ll aim better next time!”

Dimitri laughs and puts his console in rest mode. “Duchess might get jealous if you start throwing her toys at me and not her. Speaking of, I should feed her. You have five minutes left.” He stands up, the crack of his bones as he stretches making Claude jump and hit his head against the bed frame. 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Claude crawls from under the bed, his hair a bigger mess than it was before —which is a feat in itself— and sticks his tongue at Dimitri. “You are enjoying this. Under that gentle giant façade of yours, there hides a devil.”

“I am not the one who made my boyfriend sit through five hours of questionable giant bugs movies for the sake of a video. There was also that one time where you _hid my textbooks_ , Claude, and wouldn’t give them back until I agreed to learn how to cook ratatouille with you. And, if my memory serves me correctly, who was it that never returned his books to the library and asked me to do it in his place when they were months due?”

“I get it, I get it!” Claude reaches for a pillow to hide his face, growing more red by the second. “This is my divine punishment. You’re allowed to tease me. This time.”

“Lucky for me, you say that every time I do.” Dimitri leans over to kiss the top of Claude’s head where he got hurt and then arranges his hair. “There’s your Switch, by the way.”

Claude peeks from behind the pillow he is holding, the console waiting for him on the floor right next to where he is kneeling, with exactly one minute left on the clock, and he might just scream. It wasn’t there before, he is certain of it, because he had lifted this exact pillow so many times that he’s lost count of it, and if he wasn’t convinced before that Dimitri can be the biggest tease Claude has ever met given the right circumstances, he is now.

“ _You_!”

Dimitri gets out of the way before Claude can tackle him; their cat meows with hunger from the hallway. “Coming, Duchess!”

“Dimitri, come back here!” But he’s gone. Claude remains dumbfounded on the floor, his alarm rings that it’s time to go live, and while he is annoyed that Dimitri found a way to get the best of him there is no doubt that it’s moments like these that made him fall in love. Everyone knows the serious Dimitri, but Claude holds enough selfishness to humor the idea that this Dimitri, the one that pulls pranks and jokes and reminds him every hour that he is loved, is only for him. 

They can take it easy today. 

He grabs his phone from his pocket to announce that he will be late due to ‘technical difficulties’; clothes first, and then his hair, which by now has become tangled and reminds Claude of highschool. By the time Dimitri returns to their room, Claude has changed into his favorite sweater and long skirt, and set up his computer and console. 

There is room for the sandwiches that Dimitri prepares for every stream they do together, a mix of their favorites, two glasses of soda, and snacks that Dimitri places on the table before plopping down at Claude’s side. “If I have actually upset you, Claude, I apologize.”

“Do I look upset to you?” Claude hands Dimitri his Switch with a smile while booting his own. “Whether you are teasing me or singing me praises, Dimitri, it is the same to me. It’s hard to imagine anything you do as mean-spirited, so I could never get upset. Unless you shrink my clothes again.”

“That was not on purpose…”

“I don’t know if I can keep dating a man that is sworn enemies with the washing machine.” Claude laughs. Finally, he presses play on the camera, ready to start the stream and give out his usual greeting, but what happens instead is that Dimitri grabs him by the collar of the sweater and pulls him in a kiss while the chat fills with surprised messages and an infinite wall of .

“Was that convincing enough?” 

Claude blinks slowly. “You are very persuasive.”

“It’s a necessary skill to learn when living with a man as stubborn as you. By the way, Claude, one last thing.”

Claude has turned around to actually face the camera, doing his best to sound natural while saying hello and explaining the schedule for the day. An attempt will be made to convince Dimitri to play a horror game together after the Animal Crossing session, and by the fondness in Dimitri’s eyes he won’t be hard to convince this time around. 

“What is it?”

“Next time, don’t telegraph my turnip prices to the whole world.”

Claude stares. “You did _not_ put me through hell for a couple DMs. I didn’t know that would happen.”

“A couple hundred,” Dimitri points out, and he laughs at the pout that Claude’s lips press into, the way Claude’s brow furrows and his eyes squint and he declares that he is not sharing his DIYs with Dimitri ever again. 

Claude’s menaces never last, not when the next day they will be back on their routine of being busy and barely seeing each other, not when these free afternoons are a good taste of what their life together might be in the future as well. Their teasing will never be a one-sided thing; Dimitri knows by now Claude must always have the upper hand, and the message Claude has left on his bulletin board while Dimitri was feeding the cat is proof enough of that.


End file.
